


Sloop John B

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [28]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Boats and Ships, Drabble, Gen, Love, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Sloop John B' by Beach Boys.





	Sloop John B

Captain Jack Sparrow’s first and only love was the sea.

From the day he could walk, he wanted to sail. From the day he could talk, he wanted to give orders.

He didn’t understand back then what it truly was to be a pirate, that he would be the enemy to most other people.

He liked the treasure, the women, the rum, but still his heart beat to the rhythm of the waves crashing against the ship he could at last call his own.

Captain Jack Sparrow’s first love was the sea, but the Pearl was a very close second.


End file.
